Blue Dots
by faithlessducks
Summary: Morgana arranges a date between Sir William and Gwen. Arthur gets "sick". I don't own Merlin! Or we would see more Gwen and Merlin solving crimes.


**Title:** Blue Polka Dots  
**Prompt/s:** Morgana sets Gwen up with Sir William  
**Genre:** Canon  
**Author:** Dannic 38  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 1042  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin, Morgana, Sir William, Uther, Gaius  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin.  
**Summary:** Gwen goes on a date with Sir William  
**Author's notes:**

Gwen tapped her foot lightly as her jaw clenched in frustration. Merlin chatted endlessly as he bounced and wriggled around. Gwen could hardly hear his voice; her brown eyes focused on Arthur. Her beloved Arthur, the golden prince of Camelot, was surrounded by his legion of noble women. Each of them vying to get his attention. Unexpectedly, Arthur stared deeply into Gwen's chocolate brown eyes as a beautiful smile formed on his handsome face. Gwen scowled in response. Arthur's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Gwen, he doesn't like them."

"What are you rambling about Merlin?"

Merlin nodded towards Arthur pouting in the center of the feast. "He doesn't want any of those beautiful noble women when he can have you." Gwen's mouth trembled sadly as Merlin attempted to shove the words back into his mouth.

"Gwen…"

"It's too hard, Merlin. Too hard," Gwen whispered painfully.

Arthur watched Gwen rush to Morgana's side. The dark heads touching as Gwen whispered frantically in Morgana's ear. Her brown hand brushed away a tear as Morgana rubbed her back gently. Arthur's heart knotted as Gwen quickly left the room.

Arthur pasted a smile on his face as he listened to Sir William endless chatter about planting crops, fishing, and harvesting in the outer lands of Camelot. Morgause skipped towards them mischief gleaming in her peridot green eyes. Arthur noticed that Morgana clutched a large brown picnic basket in her hand.

"Good Morning, Sir William!"

"Good Morning, Lady Morgana."

Arthur watched his foster sister with hooded eyes. Morgana smiled briefly at Sir William. "Are you participating in the jousting today?" Morgana missed a look of horror that flashed in William's' blue eyes. Arthur rolled his eyes in disbelief. Sir William could barely wear his chain mail, and she wanted to know if he was going to joust?

"No, my lady, I injured my leg in a battle with a large dangerous magical creature. Sharp teeth and huge claws."

"Sir William," Arthur began, "such a brave knight to protect Camelot's borders."

Sir William could hardly defeat a unicorn; let alone, a full grown magical beast with sharp teeth and large claws. Sir William, the great hero. Arthur bit his tongue. Morgana fanned over Sir William. Her hands stroked his puny arms.

"Perfect, you can take Guinevere on a picnic. She's been so sad. It's a beautiful day. She's wonderful company."

Sir William brighten at the thought of a picnic. Gwen was a wonderful girl. She was nice and loving.

"Of course, Lady Morgana. It will be my pleasure." Morgan placed the basket in William's hand. Meet her in the forest. By the river, a little area where wild flowers grow at noon."

Arthur stood in disbelief. William was not going to eat lunch with Guinevere in a forest. In a cave. On in a house. She wasn't lunching with another knight real or fake. Arthur watched Morgana walking away. Arthur snatched the basket from Sir William.

"It's a bad day to picnic." Sir William shrank from the harshness in Arthur's eyes.

Arthur rocked in his chair as he thought of an excuse to leave the jousting tournament. Uther would be displeased. He would miss the finals but he needed to speak with Guinevere. He wanted to assure Guinevere of his love. He desired no other woman.

"Merlin, I need an excuse to leave the tournament."

"How about I'm in love with a servant. We're going on a picnic." Merlin ducked as an apple flew in his direction. "Just a thought. Out in the open. Less hurt feelings."

Merlin tried to flicked overripe blueberry juice from his fingers. Merlin stare at his blue stained fingers. Arthur's eyes widen in surprise as an idea was formed.

"Merlin, go get Gaius."

Gwen tenderly pulled a brush through Morgana's silken sable locks. She sighed sadly as Morgana tried to think of a lie to send Gwen on her date. Her nimble fingers began to braid Morgana's hair.

"Gwen, can you get wildflowers for my chamber. They make me so happy."

"Of course my lady. After, I organize your wardrobe."

Morgan clamped her lips," No, do it before lunch. Take your time. My wardrobe can wait."

Gwen tied a ribbon to Morgana's hair. " As you wish my lady."

Uther gave Arthur a look of disbelief. Arthur's skin was unmarred this morning. He ate a huge breakfast, and boasted about winning the tournament. Now, his fool son laid in bed covered with blue marks. His idiot servant pressed a cool cloth against his brow. It must be magic. Yes, someone was trying to kill Arthur. It makes sense. Arthur must be confined to his chamber.

"Yes, Gaius, Arthur will remain in his chamber until his marks fade." Uther gave his son one last look before he quickly exited Arthur's chamber. Gaius stared intently at the young men. "I don't want to know. Please be careful."

Merlin looked innocently at Gaius." It was Arthur's idea."

The sun felt warm against Gwen's face as she strolled through a meadow. She can't believe that she yelled at Merlin. Gave Arthur a mean smile, and spent the evening crying over their relationship. Not that they had a relationship. It was difficult to describe her place in Arthur's life. Gwen's mouth dropped as she spotted Arthur sitting on a blanket. Apples, cheese, bread, and meat surrounded his large body. His gentle blue eyes lingered over Gwen's small form.

"Hello, Guinevere."

"Prince Arthur."

Arthur shook his head slightly. We're back to formal titles.

"Are you hungry."

"Not really."

"Come share lunch with me."

"Can I say no?" Arthur shook his head.

Gwen moved closer to the blanket. She noticed Arthur had blue dots all over his face. She wriggled her eyebrows in confusing. Is Arthur sick?

"Is all well, milord?"

"No."

"My lady love is mad at me."

"No, she's not. It's just hard."

Arthur's blue spotty hand grabbed Gwen's hand. "Have faith in me."

"Always."

Arthur leaned and brushed his lips against Gwen's.

"Arthur, why are you blue? Why aren't you in the tournament?"

"Anything to see you." 


End file.
